narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okami
Okami was a detainee in the Yamagakure hideout built by Orochimaru, he honestly never had any problems there and could have escaped whenever he wanted but he chose to remain there for personal reason his is certainly a very energetic and high-octane individual. However after the hearing the death of Orochimaru he went into exile to create purpose for him self. Background Much of his child was spent running around in the wilderness believing he was an crazed animal. He was the legendary Wild Beast that haunted the Dark Forest of Yamagakure, and the lands of Ryuchhi Cave. However he would one day be discovered by Orochimaru, who took a personal interest in the mans lack of identity, and gave him a home. Due to his random surges of violence he was kept in a holding cell where Orochimaru taught him how to read and write, as well as study his abilities. He learned that Okami shared a relation to Juugo in being they were from the same clan, which Orochimaru took great appeal in. After overhearing knowledge of Orochimaru death he would later break himself free of his imprisonment to find a place and purpose with his life. It was here he ran into Sakasu Reiza, and while the two did not exactly get on along with great terms at first. The two began to cope and deal with each other. Sakasu taught the Okami how to uses Ninjutsu , and how to use the Storm Release. Which became another weapon Okami could use so that he didn't have to risk his body by fighting up close so much. In time the two later split due to Okami becoming a part of the Black Knights in which he met Raido X. He was amazed by the mans ability to fight, believing he surpassed that of his former teacher and wanted to travel the world with Raido to gain an indentity. However Raido was prone to random disappearances, and has spent the last few years looking to reunite with his friends, in hopes to understand what he is meant to do in life. Personality Appearance He is a tall, attractive man with a rather muscular build, He appears as if he is in his early thirties, and outside of Raido towers over most of those he meets. Due to his confinement over the years He always appears to be wearing his prison outfit, with a ball and chain attached to his foot still. He also wears a black shirt with an unknown logo on it that was under his prison outfit. He has short scruffy hair, and has a tattoo that functions as an eyebrow that reads no future. he also has a dojutsu of a sort in his other eye, that act as a way to regulate how much Natural Energy his body intakes. This was more than likely an experiment done on him by Kabuto and Orochimaru. However this eye is what keeps him from suffering from the random out burst like fellow members of his clan have in the past. Abilities Despite idiotic approachs he is extremely powerful, even though he downplays his own abilities, he isnt much on Genjutsu which he quickly admit he has zero ability in. He possess decent abilities in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He uses The water and Lighting element to which he has shown enough proficiency to be considered a threat in a fight. After training with Sakasu he became able to mix the two and use the Storm Release He learned a few moves with the Storm release but is not an avid user of it as he relies on other moves of his. He appears to have an inhuman level and tolerance of punishment after years of being subjected to different research methods Due to years of experience however, he has a high threshold for it, barely noticing or flinching when Sakasu stabs him through the chest. Stating he will heal soon anyway. His jutsu are much more potent than most Storm Release users as he can also dump his Senjutsu into attacks giving them more speed and causing them to do more damage than the jutsu would do normally Okami has a fighting style that is much different from most shinobi. Okami's style of attack is to pick up his opponents and use them as weapons against them. Sakasu describes his fighting method as "doggedly pursuing the opponent." He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines, and uppercuts as opposed to quick furious punches and kicks, or martial arts style of taijutsu , yet he is still swift enough to evade any oncoming attacks. He seems to favor a fighting style which resembles wrestling to a certain extent. Although he is dangerous at any range he is extremely lethal in small and close range combat as he can utilize a variety of physical attacks due to his extreme strenght and High tolerance for pain.. it is aid that he can go toe to to toe with a jinchuriki in trading punches and win.,, and thats even without his Wolf Sage Mode which only increases his already terrifying power Physical Prowess Okami has both inhuman strength and speed due largely to his physical prowess and his heritage, making him capable of moving much faster than one might expect from someone of his stature.He has shown great dexterity in his combat by using elements of both his size and combat to subdue opponents. He utilizes the Arhat Fist which makes use of his size to overpower his opponents, he can use his surprising agility to get in close to use this array of moves to make high deep impact blows to soften up his targets. His punched and kicks all have enough power to shatter earth and stone, stating his blows have enough force behind them to shatter a man's bones. Sage Transformation Like other members of his clan, Okami possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he and his clansmen are prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage.However Due to his Unique Eye he is able Funnel this Natural Energy into a steady flow allowing him to regulate how his body absorbs it. Making him able to absorb a steady amount to a insatiable amount allowing him to control his surges of rage. As a result, Okami has changed his body into a number of forms. he changes his left arm into a piston-like ram to increase his punching power, and can alter it into an massive axe blade. He can also created another set of boosters on his back to increase his jumping speed. Okami is also capable of extending one of his arms to great length to catch targets several feet away from him. Aside from his shape-shifting powers, Okami's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength and endurance are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation. He is master of the isolation transformation as he would rather morph on part of his body than do a full transformation. He has quite a variety of weapons and forms that he morphs his body into showing his mastery over the Transformation. While he claims he has mastered over 100 different forms, he has yet to using a full transformation, only using it in dire situations. Sage Mode Wolf Sage Mode Due to his understanding of the Sage Mode and unique training in the time period of running away he trained with a Wolf Sage master who passed down ht knowledge to Okami.. who felt it was ironic to his name and other unique abilities that resembled wolves that it would suit him perfectly. Unlike his master he takes on the form of what appears to be a werewolf. He doesnt get any bigger but becomes a werewolf version of himself and his attributes are increased. Unlike other who need to rely on gathering Natural Energy, his body passively absorbs it allowing his Sage Mode to be far more refined and overall more power in terms of the time its used. Perfect Wolf Sage Advantages In his werewolf form, Free's appearance is that of the typical depiction of a werewolf. It features mostly dark fur; with his chest area, abdomen, hands, face and ears all being gray. He also has both extended sharp claws and fangs. ALl his attributes are greatly amplified in this form even his 5 sense are far more acute than in his normal form. He gets a dramatic increase in his already vast strength and due to his clans abilities he doesnt have to worry about the effects of the Natural Energy, or consuming to much due to the eye. His ninjutsu and Taijutsu are increased dramatically, he also gains the ability to heal his wound relatively fast cling up wounds within seconds of getting them. He doesnt really have access to a great pool of sage art ninjutsu but this form allows his senses to become stronger as well as his taijutsu and ninjutsu. His transformations are also less used in his Sage Mode, as he claims the imbalance of the energy could disrupt the flow of what he already possesses. Disadvantages However this is not without weakness as now that his senses have been improved they are much for sensitive.. which can be used to overload and attack him through such means as smell and sound. He also has to focus twice as hard to use the eye he possess to mointer the Natural Energy so that he doesnt have to worry about losing his mind and raging out randomly. Being that he is now a werewolf in form he cant use during the Full Moon as it would cause him to lose all control regardless of the eyes abilities. He also gains the weakness to Wolfs Bane which is used against The Wolf Sage mode Trivia Image is based off Free from the Soul Eater Series.